The present invention relates to a new and improved set of artificial molar teeth.
The applicant of this development has sometime ago developed a particular shape of artificial molar teeth and also patented the same in Swiss Pat. No. 405,601, corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 3,305,926, to which reference may be readily had. These prior art artificial teeth have been continuously fabricated. During the course of the manufacture thereof there have been undertaken improvements which are more of an unimportant nature, primarily concerning the appearance of such teeth.